


[Art] Seared with Scars

by rainsoakedhello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Post-War, Sectumsempra Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello
Summary: “Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.”― Kahlil Gibran





	[Art] Seared with Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross-post from [Tumblr](https://rainsoakedhello.tumblr.com/post/179527552321/out-of-suffering-have-emerged-the-strongest) that I'm adding to this account because honestly, I'm really damn proud of how this came out.


End file.
